


Embrace

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [27]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Smut, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult week at work for SVU, Carisi and Barba are in desperate need of one another’s company. Smuttiness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrasivepersonalitytendersoul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abrasivepersonalitytendersoul).



> This is a secret santa assignment given to me by EsparzaExchange

It was a particularly hard week for Rafael and Sonny. Sonny sprained his ankle while chasing a perp. Sonny's normal happy demeanour dampened when he had to go on desk duty for a couple days. He thoroughly hated it. He felt useless. Sonny wanted to be out there with Amanda and Fin and help. Instead, he finds himself typing up reports and looking over digital evidence for an up and coming case.

Rafael wasn’t thrilled when Calhoun found a loophole on a case he's been battling for 2 weeks now. He had to find additional evidence for a conviction to stick.  This meant late nights in the office, pleading with the judges, and having a lot of meetings with DAs and EADAs. He knew he was annoying Benson with numerous phone calls to her office, making sure the squad was on top of collecting evidence. He couldn't and wouldn't let a rapist get away on a technicality.

It was nearing the weekend. Both were exhausted and in need of each other's company. It was a strange, new feeling for them. Whenever they were near each other, one or the other would give a longing glance. Or if they were close, a slight pat on the shoulder. Their relationship was still a secret so their interactions had to be professional as possible. Save for ducking into empty hallways and making out with one another. Those were too far and in between.

Sonny was the first one to come home. He had hoped Rafael was there, but he received a text from him saying it might be another late night. There was no “might” about it, he was staying late again. Sonny was, of course, disappointed because this meant that Rafael would crawl into bed, fall asleep, get up early before Sonny does, and repeat. He missed Rafael's touch and being intimate with him. Sonny was desperate. Going against Rafael's wishes, he calls Carmen.

“Hey, is Rafael there?”

“No, he left 45 minutes ago.”

“Really?”

“Yes

“Ok, thanks.”

Sonny was a little displeased after he hangs up. Rafael should have been home. Where was he? Was he ok? Or? No, Rafael would never do that. He texts Rafael, “Where are you?” There was no reply after 15 minutes. Now he was irritated because if he did the same Rafael would lecture him. And he was more worried than before. Rafael still had those threats looming over him. Did something happen to him? Was he hurt?  Sonny cursed his hurt ankle because he should be there at his side and to protect him.

Then the door opens, with Rafael holding a few bags.

“Raf!” Sonny crutches himself to Rafael to kiss his cheek.

“Hey,” he places the bags on the table.

“What's that?”

“Groceries, obviously,” Rafael looks at him.

“Wish you told me. I was worried,” Sonny frowns.

“Don't tell me you called the Red Cross on me,” Rafael says putting a hand on his hip.

“I thought about it,” he teased, making Rafael shake his head.

Rafael clicks his tongue, “Now I want you to sit back down and rest that ankle. I have a surprise for you.”

“For me?” Sonny heads back to the couch and props up his foot.

“Yes,” Rafael nods.

“What is it?

“If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise,” he takes the bags into the kitchen. “Lay there and no peeking.”

Sonny laughs, “Ok.”

30 minutes later Rafael brings out a plate of food.

“You know how to cook?” Sonny grins.

“Yes. My abuelita taught me,” he grins with pride. “It's _ropa vieja con arroz with_ a side of _maduros_.”

“I can't wait to try it,” Sonny takes a forkful and begins to eat.

“So, what do you think?” Rafael asks.

Sonny found it cute that Rafael was the one looking for _his_ approval. He sits there saying nothing making Rafael antsier.

“Sonny?”

“Well...”

 He leans more forward in his chair, impatiently anticipating Sonny's answer, “Out with it. I can take criticism.”

“It's delicious!” He takes another bite. “You need to cook more often, Rafi, “ he says before a moan escapes his lips.

Rafael was busy kissing his neck while his hand was creeping up on his thigh.

“R-Rafael...”

“Finish your dinner,” he grins as his hand purposely misses Sonny's crotch and tugs on one of his belt loops. “And you'll get dessert later.” He lets go and winks.

“Tryin' to, ya tease,” Sonny smirks. “But you were in the way.”

“Not anymore, so what's your excuse now?”

“Your ass was distracting me,” he winks.

“ _Please_.” Rafael shakes his head as Sonny eats the last two bites.

“All done. Ready for my dessert, counsellah,” Sonny says with a mischievous grin.

“Patience, Sonny,” Rafael takes the plate from him, places it on the table, and straddles himself on lap. His fingers drag up and down his chest as he kisses him. He longed for Sonny as he moves on from his lips to his neck, leaving a couple of hickeys there.

Sonny let out another moan. He missed being intimate with his boyfriend and hated how both of them were so busy. They both needed this contact. Sonny caresses Rafael's sides as Rafael wraps his arms around his neck as they make out.

It didn't take long for either of them to become aroused. Rafael rubs his length against Sonny's thigh a few times.

“Damn,” Sonny groans as one of his hands begins to caress Rafael's erection.

Rafael playfully slaps his hand away. “No. Not yet.” He unbuttons Sonny's shirt, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest to his abdomen. He wanted him bad, but he wanted to make this wait. His hands reach for Sonny's belt. A wanting gasp comes from Sonny as Rafael finally unzips his pants and pulls out his very erect cock.

Usually, Sonny was the one that would give Rafael oral but not tonight. Rafael wanted to reward Sonny. He strokes him a few times as he goes back to kissing him.

He gets on his knees and he finally takes all of Sonny in his mouth. As soon as his tongue touches the tip of his cock, Sonny gives out a loud moan. He wondered if it's been that long since he's been pleasured like this.

Rafael swirls his tongue around the tip again and then swallows all of him.

 Sonny's hips buck but he was careful not to make Rafael gag.  “So-so good, Raf,” he breathes out, watching Rafael's head slowly bob up and down. He runs his fingers through Rafael's hair a little, giving it a slight tug. It was Rafael's turn to moan.

Rafael stops for a moment and begins to kiss the inside of Sonny's thighs and caress his balls.

“Rafael! More!” Sonny moans.

Rafael smirked mischievously, “More what?”

“More! Please!” Sonny pleads.

“Better,” Rafael takes Sonny back into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth on the underside of his shaft making Sonny moan louder. Then he went back to teasing the tip with his tongue.

Sonny grips the cushions of the couch, feeling every muscle tense up. He was very close to coming. “Oh! God! Raf!”

Rafael stops again before Sonny could come.

Sonny makes another desperate whine. “Don't stop! Please!”

The corner of Rafael's mouth twitches a little as he says nothing, grabbing the lube. He puts a generous amount on Sonny's cock and pumps him a couple times to fully coat him. “My turn.” Rafael takes off his pants and his underwear, leaving only his dress shirt on. He faces Sonny and straddles him, slowly guiding Sonny into him. Both men moan at the same time. Rafael starts to ride him as Sonny's hand glide down Rafael's back and take hold of his ass.  Rafael leans down and slowly kisses Sonny's lips. He whispers, “I miss you.”

Sonny moans out, “I miss you too.” He thrusts faster into Rafael as he leans up and nibbles on his neck. He loved feeling Rafael's ass bounce off his thighs every so often. With one of his hands, he reaches between them and starts to pump Rafael's cock. Rafael tilts his head back, gasping and moaning. That was such a turn on for Sonny hearing that particular sound come from Rafael. That he was the only one giving him such pleasure.

“Deeper,” Rafael commanded.

Sonny holds his hips and pulls him down closer to him, quickening his pace. Rafael was so tight around his member. The way Rafael kept clenching, he knew he was going to come any minute.

“Rafi!”

“Me too!”

A few seconds later, both men climaxed at the same time.  It took them a minute to catch their breath. Afterwards, they repositioned themselves to cuddle one another.

Rafael looks up at him, playing with a curl of Sonny's hair. “Really needed this.”

Sonny caressed Rafael's side, “We both did. It's been too friggin' long.”

“Agreed,” he nuzzles Sonny's neck, wrapping an arm around him. “Mmmwant to join me in the shower?”

“Gladly,” Sonny bites his lip. “But you'll have to help me there. Ankle still hurts.”

“Sure,” he places Sonny's arm around his shoulder and helps him to the shower.

10 minutes later, they exit out the bathroom and enter their bedroom.

“Sonny, I was thinking...”

“...that we should have more nights like this?” Sonny pulls Rafael down onto their bed.

“Exactly,” Rafael lays on his chest and kisses him. He rolls over and spoons him.

“Need to figure out how,” Sonny thinks out loud.

Rafael yawns, “We will. We will.” He presses his face into his back, “Tomorrow.” He drifts off to sleep.

Sonny smiles as he feels Rafael's arms wrap around him in his sleep. “Tomorrow,” Sonny repeats as he falls asleep too.

 


End file.
